


Post-It

by Kitsune_Lokiversali



Series: Sea and Moon [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, Letters, M/M, Post-it Notes, extras, these boys are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Lokiversali/pseuds/Kitsune_Lokiversali
Summary: Even as they continue on with their lives--living together, spending time together--Kaito and Shinichi still write letters to each other.





	Post-It

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's not Friday. But I have a reason for this! Actually, I've only been able to post these extras and even finish Message to the Sea because of this project I'm doing. I write on a blog called Works of Creative Inklings which only has 3 members now, but hopefully we'll get more one day. Right now we, mostly just me, are doing a 365 Writing Challenge to build the habit of writing every day. I had a rough start, but at this point I've written every day for 47 days. Whenever I don't like the prompt for the day, I've been writing the extras instead. Hence the irregular yet frequent schedule. There's not much fanfiction (yet) but there is a post every day!
> 
> That said, I do have an announcement to make, but that will wait until the end note. Let me know what you think of this in the comments! They give me life and I can be talked into just about anything with a sweet word. And they say flattery gets you nowhere. Psh.

_ Dear Kaito, _

Shinichi’s mind was racing as he sat at his table, books all around him that he really needed to put away. Later, though. Instead, he was grasping at the words to write. Kaito was sure to panic when he read the note. It was important that Shinichi worded it just right. The last thing he wanted was for Kaito to run after him and get into a bad situation neither of them wanted to be in.

Rolling the pen between his teeth, Shinichi tried not to look at his watch. Tried, being the operative word. Kaito would be up soon, and Shinichi’s escape route blocked. He had to hurry. Shaking his head, he decided to just write whatever and be done with it. All he could do was hope Kaito wouldn’t worry too much.

_ I’m going to Osaka for a case. No time to pick up groceries. _

_ Shinichi_

_PS.You’re almost out of chocolate_

_ To Shinichi, _

Shinichi was going to be pissed. While it was all worth it, it wasn’t as much fun when they got home. It’s not like it was his fault his lover still showed up to his heists! If he showed any favoritism, Shinichi would catch him and they would have to date through prison bars! No way! Kaito didn’t want that.

Sure, dying his hair pink was going a bit far. Although, Kaito thought it was only fair after the last heist where Shinichi’s soccer ball smacked him square in the chest. No amount of that beautiful smirk over his bruised ribs could make up for the _ pain _. So Kaito got back at him. Getting locked out wouldn’t be much of a deterrent for the thief, and Shinichi always let him crawl into bed in the end. Plus, that pout was just plain cute.

_ I’ll have coffee waiting at home. _

_ Love, _

_ KID _

_ Dear Kaito, _

_ Are you doing fine without me there? LuckiLy i’m almost done here. _

Shinichi eyed the bug barring him from using his phone. He would probably be done by the time Kaito got the letter, but he’d rather prevent his partner from flying all the way out to Paris for nothing. That last phone call made it clear Kaito realized Shinichi was being watched. While the thief couldn’t actually do anything about it, Shinichi didn’t doubt his intention to _ try _. Honestly, Kaito needed to stop rushing into murder scenes to save Shinichi from some big bad. He always ended up regretting it. Hence the letter Shinichi needed to finish some time that night so he could send it immediately.

_ Gifts are taking up all my luggage space. Out of everyOne, you have the most, so no complaining. Don’t irritate the others too much and wait until i get home. _

_ Shinichi _

_ To Shinichi, _

_ I may have, accidentally, kind of, sort of, gotten chocolate fingerprints on The Sign of Four. _

Kaito wished he was joking. He didn’t realize some of the chocolate had melted while he was holding it! He didn’t even want to read Sherlock Holmes all that much, but Shinichi was so cute when he was talking about it. How else was Kaito going to get his boyfriend that animated? Invite Hakuba over? No way! So he was reading the books. The dreaded books. Clearly this was not meant to be. There was only one course of action he could take!

_ I went out to find a new copy! Don’t wait up for me! _

_ Love, _

_ Kaito _

_ Dear Kaito, _

_ Don’t forget Aoko is visiting. I already left snacks for you to share with her. _

_ Shinichi _

_ To Shinichi, _

_ As beautiful as you are in the morning, you are CRANKY without coffee. I have braved the morning sun to get you more. Be back soon! _

_ Love, Kaito _

_ Dear Kaito, _

_ I love you, but stop hiding my bookmarks. _

_ Shinichi _

_ To Shinichi, _

_ Can you tell Ran I can’t make it? Aoko’s having an emergency. _

_ Love, Kaito _

_ Dear Kaito, _

_ Remember my parents are going to be here today. Look out, they like to “surprise” people. I’m sure you’ll get along. _

_ Shinichi _

_ To Shinichi, _

_ Have a good day _

_ Dear Kaito, _

_ I love you _

_ To Shinichi, _

_ Good morning beautiful _

Looking at his box of letters, Shinichi realized he was running out of space. Kaito peeked over his shoulder and let out a low whistle. “Wow, I’ve sent you a lot of letters!”

Turning his face into Kaito’s neck, Shinichi smiled. “I would think you’d need a bigger box than me? I write much longer letters.” 

Kaito elected to ignore Shinichi and thumbed the bright post-it notes neatly stacked next to the letters. “Aw, you keep the post-its too? I knew you were a sap.”

Shinichi nudged Kaito and grinned when the thief stumbled back. Pulling out one of the stacks, he held it up between their faces. “I have undeniable proof you’re more sappy than me!”

The thief gasped as he drew back, a dainty hand held against his chest. “Can’t you let me get away with it this time detective?” The detective in question smothered his grin as he slowly put the notes back in the box, his eyes never leaving the thief.

“Not a chance.”

Shaking his head, Kaito stood up. “You’ll never catch me, proof or no proof!” And he was off like a shot. It was a good thing no one else was in the house, or they might complain of the running and shouting that went on for the next hour. They might not complain if they heard the laughter though. It was a moot point anyway. Of course, they went out and bought new boxes after Shinichi managed to slip some cuffs on Kaito. Not that any neighbors would hear what happened next.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What'd you think? I just think they're so fluffing cute I can't even. I hope I wrote them well in this. I just thought it'd be a waste if they stopped writing letters to each other considering that's how their relationship started. Anyway, it's announcement time!
> 
> Last time, I asked if I should seriously consider writing a SGN series. I didn't get many comments on that story, but it was a unanimous YES, so I've excitedly let myself drown in glee! I will be writing said series, but it will be some time. Knowing me, it'll take me a while to write it all, so I'm going to write it all first (the rough draft) and only start posting it then. I am currently looking for a beta who is willing to help me when that time has come. Or even to be a part of the creative process. XD While I have an idea for the plot, I am still in the brainstorming stage, so there's that. I will also be aiming for a different style from Letters to the Moon, and Message to the Sea, so I hope it's to your liking! But the goal is to have a full-on story. That's all for now folks! I still have a few more extras in store, so keep an eye out!  
~Loki


End file.
